Kitsune's Forest Hidden in the Frozen Storm
by Chaspol
Summary: Naruto's life was changed with a deal from the god of Death. Four Bloodlines, Three girls, Two swords, One new power. Naruto no Shinku Arashi Senkou, Challange fic


disclaimer = I do not own Naruto

"Believe it" = character speaking

"_Believe it_" = character thoughts

"**Believe it**" = Demon/inner/Summons Speaking

"_**Believe it**_" = Demon/inner/Summons Thoughts

* * *

It All Begins.

The fires of destruction rolled across the hills outside of the village hidden in the Leaves. A crimson fox with nine tails waving behind it, ths size of a Mountain rushed toward the village and with a swipe of it's claw aimed at a group of men, killed fifteen red eyed men.

Another group of ten men with their red eyes blazing yelled together " Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." The men moved a hand to their faces and made a ring shape with their thump and index finger. They inhaled and than exhaled a big breath through the ring and ten Fireballs flew at the Fox. The fireballs were thirteen feet in diameter and all of them hit the the fox without getting a flinch from the fox.

A silver eyed man yelled," We must hold it back until the Hokage gets here.

* * *

Meanwhile At The Hospital

" Namikaze Minato, I am going to remove your little friend when the baby is delivered!" screamed a red haired woman on a bed in one of the hospitals child delivering rooms.

" Now Kushina I thought you loved all of me se why are you threatening my little friend." replied Minato turn ghost white fast hoping the red death of the Whirlpool does not follow that treat up.

" Because your friend just have to give me this pain now so your friend is dead."

" Kushina, get a big push and the child is out." spoke the doctor.

" Damn what do you think I am doing when he or she is out your de.." with a cry of pain and agony from Kushina, the child come out of her.

" Congratulations Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina, you now have a son." The doctor cleaned the child and give him to Kushina.

" Do you have a name for him?" asked the doctor.

" Yes, we thought about it before. His name will be Naruto" after hearing Naruto, the child gigged.

" Ah, he likes it Minato," spoke Kushina looking at her son.

" Lord Hokage...Lord Hokage...Lord Hokage," yelled a chunnin running into the room.

" Hokage take it outside please." Minato and the chuunin went outside the room.

"Nurse take the Hokage's son from Kushina while I fix her up. It appears that problems during birth nothing to worry about lady Kushina." The doc's hand turned green from the chakra. As he was about to start healing Kushina a second nurse run into the room,

" Doctor you are needed in the ER now."

" I am in the middle of help a person now."

" It's the Fire Lord that needs help, His wife has come in with him and she says he is getting worse."

" Damn it than you put a stasis seal on Uzumaki Kushina, Nurse and You give young Naruto to Minato and say I had to go help the Fire Lord. Move" The Nurse begin putting the seal on Kushina but two characters on the seal were drew badly and Instend of the seal glowed green it was glowed purple.

* * *

Outside in the hall Five Minute ago

" Excuse me Lord Hokage, have you seen doctor ..."

" There is a Doctor in room 212, Nurse." spoke Minato cutting the nurse off.

"Thank you lord Hokage." the nurse left to the room.

"What is it Chuunin?" asked Minato

" We are under attack. The third asked all of us to hold the demon but we can not hold it back. It Just ten miles out side the village and advancing. Lord Hokage we need to you stop stop it."

"Chuunin go tell everyone to fall back, I know a way to stop it."

"At once sir." The chuunin ran as fast as he could. The nurse that was looking for the Doctor walked up to Minato.

"Lord Hokage, we had to put Uzumaki Kushina in Stasis because the Fire Lord is in the hospital and all the other doctors are busy with all the people that are injured because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was told to give you your son." The nurse handed Naruto to Minato.

"Thank you Nurse."

"Anything for the son of a sannin."

"Have to go, take care of Kushina please." said Minato. Minato and Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Back With the Kyuubi.

"Fall back Hokage's orders" yelled the Chuunin. The ninja started running back to the village as they watch the demon move closer to their home.

"Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld" was heard over the battle field as a white haired Man standing on the Wall of the Village. The fox was trapped in the Swamp and could not move. A yellow flash appeared on the wall near the white haired man.

"Minato damn it did you have to do that."

"Sorry Jiraiya-sensei but I heard there was a trouble making fox out here. But it's good your here Jiraiya, I have a plan to stop the Kyuubi but not without a price. Kyuubi and I will be sealed away for good so I need you to take care of Naruto for me." spoke Minato in a quite voice.

" No, No, No, How the hell do you think Tsunade is going to react if she found out her son killed himself to save the village."

" Tell her to help raise Naruto because it's more that likely Naruto is going to get two of the Four possable bloodline limits that come from his grandparents."

" Four bloodline limits, how?"

" Senju with wood ninjutsu, Namikaze with storm ninjutsu, Uzumaki with Ice ninjutsu, and Uchiha with the Sharingan. Those are the Bloodlines his could get."

" Minato maybe someone else could."

"No It has to be me. Jiraiya Look after Kushina and Naruto please." asked Minato

"Fine Minato I will but I want so out of this."

"In my house, in the study behind your first book you wrote what you want is there." spoke Minato. _'What does Minato have there?'_ thought Jiraiya. Minato and Naruto disappeared and reappeared in a yellow flash by the Kyuubi." Sealing art: Dead Demon Seal." Minato flew a series of handsigns and end on the Horse handsign.

A bright white light over took the field and the God of Death Appeared behind Minato. **"What for I was summoned by a mortal,Why?"** spoke the God

"God of Death I ask you the seal the kyuubi no kitsune into my son and take my soul as payment."

**" Will not, I seal the Lord of the Nine into your son. Taking your soul, doing Not. Will I seal the lord of the nine and you into my power,...yes. Give part of my part to your son yes. So let It be do."** The white light that covered the battle field left and the view was clear to Jiraiya, No Kyuubi, No Minato and Naruto crying in the Middle of the Field with three whisker marks on his cheeks.

" Lets get you out of here Naruto." Jiraiya and Naruto took off into the village.

TBC.


End file.
